Behind the Scenes/Take 2
BTS-TG-T072010.jpg|''"First day on the set!"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter July 20, 2010 BTS-JM-T072810.jpg|''"Hey you Joan of Arcadia fans, look who is guest starring on Criminal Minds....Michael Welch!"'' Joe Mantegna Twitter July 28, 2010 BTS-JM-T072910a.jpg|''None'' Joe Mantegna Twitter July 29, 2010 BTS-JM-T072910b.jpg|''"Hey Cubs fans, Ernie Banks son Joey is on the Criminal Minds crew!"'' Joe Mantegna Twitter July 29, 2010 BTS-JM-T073010.jpg|''"Goofing around between takes."'' Joe Mantegna Twitter July 30, 2010 BTS-RD-T080610.jpeg|''"Farewell to AJ..."'' Rick Dunkle Twitter August 6, 2010 BTS-JM-T081110.jpg|''"On Ajs last day"'' Joe Mantegna Twitter August 11, 2010 BTS-JM-T081810a.jpg|''"The lovely Ms. K"'' Joe Mantegna Twitter August 18, 2010 BTS-TG-T081810.jpg|''"Who are all these other people on the BAU plane? "'' Thomas Gibson Twitter August 18, 2010 BTS-JM-T081810b.jpg|''"I think he looks great!"'' Joe Mantegna Twitter August 18, 2010 BTS-JM-T081810c.jpg|''"Working with my pal Thomas"'' Joe Mantegna Twitter August 18, 2010 BTS-JM-T082410a.jpg|''"My trailer door"'' Joe Mantegna Twitter August 24, 2010 BTS-JM-T082410b.jpg|''"The nice dead girl isn't complaining. Even though it's 100 degrees!"'' Joe Mantegna Twitter August 24, 2010 BTS-GA-T091010a.jpg|''"Last season..."'' Isabella Murad Twitter September 10, 2010 BTS-GA-T091010b.jpg|''"This season... lol! I love that fake blood :)"'' Isabella Murad Twitter September 10, 2010 BTS-TG-T091110.jpg|''"Goob showing us all yet another fun fact about Tesla...Joe humoring him..."'' Thomas Gibson Twitter September 11, 2010 BTS-TG-T091510a.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter September 15, 2010 BTS-TG-T091510b.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter September 15, 2010 BTS-RD-T092210a.jpeg|''"From the set of Ep 607 "Middle Man"..."'' Rick Dunkle Twitter September 22, 2010 BTS-RD-T092210b.jpeg|''"Anyone remember what episode this UnSub appeared in?"'' Rick Dunkle Twitter September 22, 2010 BTS-RD-T092210c.jpeg|''"Say whaaa?!? Last photo of the day... Now enjoy the season six premiere written & directed by Edward Allen Bernero!"'' Rick Dunkle Twitter September 22, 2010 BTS-RD-T092310a.jpeg|''"Back home again..."'' Rick Dunkle Twitter September 23, 2010 BTS-RD-T092310b.jpeg|''"...in "Indiana.""'' Rick Dunkle Twitter September 23, 2010 BTS-RD-T092310c.jpeg|''"@GUBLERNATION finally snaps on set for day 2 of Ep 607 "Middle Man"."'' Rick Dunkle Twitter September 23, 2010 BTS-RD-T092310d.jpeg|''"@GUBLERNATION & @ijustine enjoying a sunset dinner... iJustine's last meal!"'' Rick Dunkle Twitter September 23, 2010 BTS-RD-T092310e.jpeg|''"Rehearsing with Shemar & @JoeMantegna Day 2/8."'' Rick Dunkle Twitter September 23, 2010 BTS-RD-T092310f.jpeg|''"Getting ready to kill @ijustine"'' Rick Dunkle Twitter September 23, 2010 BTS-RD-T092410a.jpeg|''"D3 of 8... The Goob! @GUBLERNATION"'' Rick Dunkle Twitter September 24, 2010 BTS-RD-T092410b.jpeg|''"When rewriting be advised you should approach my desk with caution... You could get lost!"'' Rick Dunkle Twitter September 24, 2010 BTS-RD-T092510.jpeg|''"Hanging with Fat Tony (aka @JoeMantegna ) between takes."'' Rick Dunkle Twitter September 25, 2010 BTS-RD-T092810a.jpeg|''"Ask & you shall receive: that's me, Rob Spera, Steve Talley & Michael Grant Terry on Day 1. These guys are brilliant."'' Rick Dunkle Twitter September 28, 2010 BTS-RD-T092810b.jpeg|''"Behind the scenes on Day 3 of 8"'' Rick Dunkle Twitter September 28, 2010 BTS-RD-T092810c.jpeg|''"Brothers in Arms... Day 1 of 8"'' Rick Dunkle Twitter September 28, 2010 BTS-RD-T092810d.jpeg|''"Playing in the dark on D 5 of 8... That's Hotch's office in the b.g."'' Rick Dunkle Twitter September 28, 2010 BTS-RD-T092810e.jpeg|''"Blind as a bat with @Vangsness (D5/8)"'' Rick Dunkle Twitter September 28, 2010 BTS-JM-T092910.jpg|''"Tonight we say good-by to @ajcookofficial We love her and miss her everyday"'' Joe Mantegna Twitter September 29, 2010 BTS-RD-T100110a.jpeg|''"Lighting the fabulous @Vangsness"'' Rick Dunkle Twitter October 1, 2010 BTS-RD-T100110b.jpeg|''"Shemar & Robert Newman on the set of Ep 607, "Middle Man." Episode airs Nov 3 on CBS."'' Rick Dunkle Twitter October 1, 2010 BTS-JM-T100810.jpg|''None'' Joe Mantegna Twitter October 8, 2010 BTS-JM-T100910a.jpg|''None'' Joe Mantegna Twitter October 9, 2010 BTS-JM-T100910b.jpg|''None'' Joe Mantegna Twitter October 9, 2010 BTS-GA-T101010.jpg|''"Shemar and me :)"'' Isabella Murad Twitter October 10, 2010 BTS-TG-T102210a.jpg|''"@Gibsonthomas can we see a head shot of you and @GUBLERNATION? pretty please?"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter October 22, 2010 BTS-TG-T102210b.jpg|''"@Gibsonthomas What episode are you guys working on tonight?"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter October 22, 2010 BTS-TG-T102210c.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter October 22, 2010 BTS-TG-T102210d.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter October 22, 2010 BTS-TG-T102210e.jpg|''None (Hotch's shoes, part of the Tweet the Feet Tuesday Party)'' Thomas Gibson Twitter October 22, 2010 BTS-TG-T102310.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter October 23, 2010 BTS-TG-T102610a.jpg|''"@Gibsonthomas TGibs you should do a peace sign to the camera. All hip like Shemar"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter October 26, 2010 BTS-TG-T102610b.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter October 26, 2010 BTS-TG-T102610c.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter October 26, 2010 BTS-TG-T102610d.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter October 26, 2010 BTS-JM-T102710.jpg|''"Work Work Work."'' Joe Mantegna Twitter October 27, 2010 BTS-RD-T102910.jpeg|''"Behind the scenes of 607..."'' Rick Dunkle Twitter October 29, 2010 BTS-JM-T110110.jpg|''None'' Joe Mantegna Twitter November 1, 2010 BTS-AF-T11xx10.jpg|''"Garcia's makeup for episode 611..."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter November 2010 BTS-JM-T110810a.jpg|''"One of the crew on Criminal Minds. We affectionately call him Fleabag!"'' Joe Mantegna Twitter November 8, 2010 BTS-JM-T110810b.jpg|''"Working on the back lot at Paramount."'' Joe Mantegna Twitter November 8, 2010 BTS-JM-T111010.jpg|''"No we don't go hungry."'' Joe Mantegna Twitter November 10, 2010 BTS-JM-T111210a.jpg|''"These are the monitors the director watches while we film."'' Joe Mantegna Twitter November 12, 2010 BTS-JM-T111210b.jpg|''"Back lot at Paramount"'' Joe Mantegna Twitter November 12, 2010 BTS-JM-T111210c.jpg|''"Our sound mixer Joe Geisingerr. He was nominated for an Oscar for Spiderman!"'' Joe Mantegna Twitter November 12, 2010 BTS-JM-T111510a.jpg|''"The one and only "Goob""'' Joe Mantegna Twitter November 15, 2010 BTS-JM-T111510b.jpg|''"Our hair and makeup team. Yes we need that many!"'' Joe Mantegna Twitter November 15, 2010 BTS-JM-T111610a.jpg|''"Mike Walsh, one of our camera operators."'' Joe Mantegna Twitter November 16, 2010 BTS-JM-T111610b.jpg|''"Filming in the round table room at the BAU"'' Joe Mantegna Twitter November 16, 2010 BTS-JM-T111710.jpg|''None'' Joe Mantegna Twitter November 17, 2010 BTS-TG-T111810.jpg|''"@Gibsonthomas You can make it up to us with a picture of you, the Gube, and Shemar!!"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter November 18, 2010 BTS-JM-T111810a.jpg|''"My stand in Joe Jagatc"'' Joe Mantegna Twitter November 18, 2010 BTS-JM-T111810b.jpg|''"Waaazzz uuupppp?"'' Joe Mantegna Twitter November 18, 2010 BTS-JM-T111810c.jpg|''"They forgot the "Gray""'' Joe Mantegna Twitter November 18, 2010 BTS-JM-T111810d.jpg|''"Hannah Mourad is our fantastic caterer along with his help, Bacillio, Jose and Hector."'' Joe Mantegna Twitter November 18, 2010 BTS-TG-T111910a.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter November 19, 2010 BTS-TG-T111910b.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter November 19, 2010 BTS-TG-T111910c.jpg|''"@Gibsonthomas what does Hotch's tie look like today?"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter November 19, 2010 BTS-JM-T111910.jpg|''"When you work late it can get a little crazy."'' Joe Mantegna Twitter November 19, 2010 BTS-JM-T112210.jpg|''"What?"'' Joe Mantegna Twitter November 22, 2010 BTS-TG-T112310.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter November 23, 2010 BTS-TG-T112410.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter November 24, 2010 BTS-TG-T113010a.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter November 24, 2010 BTS-TG-T113010b.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter November 24, 2010 BTS-JM-T112410.jpg|''"Getting ready to shoot"'' Joe Mantegna Twitter November 24, 2010 BTS-TG-T113010c.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter November 24, 2010 BTS-TG-T113010d.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter November 24, 2010 BTS-JM-T113010.jpg|''"Two hot ladies"'' Joe Mantegna Twitter November 30, 2010 BTS-JM-T120110a.jpg|''"All the video work done on our show is handled by Dauv McNeely. So anytime you see a TV screen or Computer screen in Garcia's office, that's our man Dauv!"'' Joe Mantegna Twitter December 1, 2010 BTS-JM-T120110b.jpg|''"Honest, we do work at some point."'' Joe Mantegna Twitter December 1, 2010 BTS-TG-T120210a.jpg|''"on location in Montana! (ersatz Montana that is)"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter December 2, 2010 BTS-TG-T120210b.jpg|''"this is Greg St. Johns, our outstanding Director of Photography! he makes it all happen with lights, lenses and cameras!"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter December 2, 2010 BTS-TG-T120310a.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter December 3, 2010 BTS-TG-T120310b.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter December 3, 2010 BTS-TG-T120310c.jpg|''"Deirdre Lovejoy, my old friend, is playing Agt. Bates!"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter December 3, 2010 BTS-TG-T120710.jpg|''"this is Stacey Beneville our 1st Asst Director aka our professionally organized and bossy Empress!"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter December 7, 2010 BTS-TG-T120810a.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter December 8, 2010 BTS-JM-T120810.jpg|''"Greg St. John is the one responsible for the lighting and look of the show. He likes to scare you."'' Joe Mantegna Twitter December 8, 2010 BTS-TG-T120810b.jpg|''"he's baaaaaaaaack!"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter December 8, 2010 BTS-TG-T120810c.jpg|''"@Gibsonthomas Care to tweet a picture of a random prop? :)"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter December 8, 2010 BTS-TG-T120810d.jpg|''"this is Robert Forrest, camera Ass't and gadfly!"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter December 8, 2010 BTS-JM-T120910.jpg|''"If you find yourself laying on this, it's almost never good."'' Joe Mantegna Twitter December 9, 2010 BTS-AF-T12xx10a.jpg|''"This is the makeup Miss Penelope Garcia is wearing today!"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter December 2010 BTS-AF-T12xx10b.jpg|''"Looks like rain is coming..."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter December 2010 BTS-TG-T121010.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter December 12, 2010 BTS-RN-T131210.jpg|''"I introduced STEWART to WiFi specifically to share some CM pics and THIS was all I found? I need to up my game..."'' Rachel Nichols Twitter December 13, 2010 BTS-TG-T121410a.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter December 14, 2010 BTS-JM-T121410a.jpg|''"Sometimes it's better no to try and explain."'' Joe Mantegna Twitter December 14, 2010 BTS-JM-T121410b.jpg|''"Early this morning. Sorry East coast it was 75 degrees here today."'' Joe Mantegna Twitter December 14, 2010 BTS-RD-T121410.jpg|''"The essential supplies when writing a script..."'' Rick Dunkle Twitter December 14, 2010 BTS-AF-T12xx10c.jpg|''"Got some @GUBLERNATION love...original Gubler stickers!!!"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter December 2010 BTS-AF-T12xx10d.jpg|''"Guess who's here today..."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter December 2010 BTS-AF-T12xx10e.jpg|''"Hanging with @GUBLERNATION wearing my original Gubler t-shirt!"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter December 2010 BTS-AF-T12xx10f.jpg|''None'' Anna Fleiner Twitter December 2010 BTS-AF-T12xx10g.jpg|''"Bye bye Garcia...hello @Vangsness!"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter December 2010 BTS-AF-T12xx10h.jpg|''"Bye bye Garcia...hello @Vangsness!"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter December 2010 BTS-AF-T12xx10i.jpg|''"Bye bye Garcia...hello @Vangsness!"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter December 2010 BTS-JM-T121510.jpg|''"In the lobby of our studio."'' Joe Mantegna Twitter December 15, 2010 BTS-JM-T010511.jpg|''"Right before the holiday break, Bill Murry's brother John dropped by to say hello."'' Joe Mantenga https://twitter.com/JoeMantenga January 5, 2011 BTS-RN-T010711.jpg|''"SURPRISE! Sorry I was so secretive, but I wanted a pic to go with my "1st Day of Work as a Regular on CM" Tweet!"'' Rachel Nichols Twitter January 7, 2011 BTS-TG-T011011a.jpg|''"Ryan Parks, our first Asst cameraman...and much nicer than he looks (at least here)!!!"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter January 10, 2011 BTS-TG-T011011b.jpg|''"Keith Peters, 2nd Asst camera, and Stacey in the back..."'' Thomas Gibson Twitter January 10, 2011 BTS-JM-T011111a.jpg|''"One of our stages."'' Joe Mantenga https://twitter.com/JoeMantenga January 11, 2011 BTS-JM-T011111b.jpg|''"Ready to shoot"'' Joe Mantenga https://twitter.com/JoeMantenga January 11, 2011 BTS-JM-T011211.jpg|''"Garcia's desk, up close and personal."'' Joe Mantenga https://twitter.com/JoeMantenga January 12, 2011 BTS-RD-T011411a.jpg|''"Behind the scenes of 616"'' Rick Dunkle Twitter January 14, 2011 BTS-RD-T011411b.jpg|''"Behind the scenes of 616... Rehearsing a scene..."'' Rick Dunkle Twitter January 14, 2011 BTS-JM-T011411a.jpg|''"This means we're all working."'' Joe Mantenga https://twitter.com/JoeMantenga January 14, 2011 BTS-JM-T011411b.jpg|''"This was from a different day"'' Joe Mantenga https://twitter.com/JoeMantenga January 14, 2011 BTS-AF-T01xx11a.jpg|''"Working in Malibu today. Burrrrrrrr..."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter January 2011 BTS-AF-T01xx11b.jpg|''"Working in Malibu today. Burrrrrrrr..."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter January 2011 BTS-RD-T011411c.jpg|''"View from Video Village... #1"'' Rick Dunkle Twitter January 14, 2011 BTS-RD-T011411d.jpg|''"View from Video Village... #2"'' Rick Dunkle Twitter January 14, 2011 BTS-RD-T011411e.jpg|''"View from Video Village... #3"'' Rick Dunkle Twitter January 14, 2011 BTS-RD-T011411f.jpg|''"Per Mr. Gubler's request, here are three pictures of @GUBLERNATION looking cool on location... #1"'' Rick Dunkle Twitter January 14, 2011 BTS-RD-T011411g.jpg|''"Per Mr. Gubler's request, here are three pictures of @GUBLERNATION looking cool on location... #2"'' Rick Dunkle Twitter January 14, 2011 BTS-RD-T011411h.jpg|''"Per Mr. Gubler's request, here are three pictures of @GUBLERNATION looking cool on location... #3"'' Rick Dunkle Twitter January 14, 2011 BTS-RD-T011411i.jpg|''"Fancy feet..."'' Rick Dunkle Twitter January 14, 2011 BTS-RD-T011411j.jpg|''None'' Rick Dunkle Twitter January 14, 2011 BTS-TG-T011411.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter January 14, 2011 BTS-RN-T011811.jpg|''"Perfect days DO exist. And my make-up artist, Anna Fleiner, is RAD. Seriously, I will eat ALL of these...quickly."'' Rachel Nichols Twitter January 18, 2011 BTS-TG-T011911a.jpg|''"Terry Hamm our other most excellent 1st AD"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter January 19, 2011 BTS-RD-T011911.jpg|''"Ep 616 Day 5 of 8... View from Video Village."'' Rick Dunkle Twitter January 19, 2011 BTS-TG-T011911b.jpg|''"RT @CheetoRedux @Gibsonthomas So you're not going to explain who it is that looks downright Shakespearean?? LOL"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter January 19, 2011 BTS-TG-T011911c.jpg|''"Jerry, Lamp operator and cowboys fan!"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter January 19, 2011 BTS-TG-T011911d.jpg|''"Darcy our fantastic camera operator!!!!"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter January 19, 2011 BTS-TG-T011911e.jpg|''"RT @RisFletcher @Gibsonthomas what about a pic with just you? thanks for all the fun and support! gnight!"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter January 19, 2011 BTS-AF-T01xx11c.jpg|''"Good morning Glendale! (Quixote Studios are in Glendale)"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter January 2011 BTS-JM-T011911a.jpg|''"On location today"'' Joe Mantenga https://twitter.com/JoeMantenga January 19, 2011 BTS-JM-T011911b.jpg|''"Watching the monitor"'' Joe Mantenga https://twitter.com/JoeMantenga January 19, 2011 BTS-AF-T01xx11d.jpg|''"It's not me, it's @Vangsness aka Garcia."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter January 2011 BTS-AF-T01xx11e.jpg|''"Whooooo do you think is wearing this ring today?"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter January 2011 Category:Real World Articles